flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cardians
Appearance Though their forms remained the same, their Super and Bad transformations had much of their detail overhauled from prototype to final. In the Super form, various symbols were changed, as well as the sword, while the Bad form had its legs and poleaxe altered making it less millipede-like and more scorpion-like. Cardasterprim.png|Super transformation initial image anime verscard.png|Super form as seen in the anime anime verscardbehind.png|Ditto again, showing missing detail cardconprimimage.png|Bad transformation image preview cardconanime2.png|Bad transformation, as seen in the anime IMG_20170818_170810.jpg|Hyper Sticker Collection IMG_20170818_170832.jpg|Ditto, back Personality The Cardians work as a team and were depicted as a group of highly keen individuals who were quite a handful to interact with. They often were seen disregarding other Shifters, often knocking them aside while doing whatever the 4 were up to. As soon as danger occurs, they take any measures to overcome the threat; even if the results cause unnecessary damage that could have been avoided (e.g. destroying an entire sink to get a bucket of water to put the fire in a frying pan out). Their keenness can even cause bigger issues, as when called to fight Elekin-kon, all 4 rushed in together without even considering any form of plan of action. Their keenness also meant they were up for anything and often when Flint was given his missions by Jillian Grey, they were the first to try and offer help. At the end of the series Moah, Monk and the Cardians were the 3 who stood ready to battle the Dark Lord when he tried to get into the Land of Time's clock, demonstrating that they are among the Shifters most ready to step up to a challenge. Abilities *Blademan ("red" in original dub)- Expert Swordsman + "leader" *Thud ("Yellow" in original dub) - Super Strength *Arrowman (called "blue" in the original dub) - Expert Archery Specialist *Snapper (called "pink" in the original dub) - Camera Whizz The four work as a team and acted like a super hero group. Blademan, Thud and Arrowman acted as the main task force while Snapper recorded their exploits. Forms |-|Bad Tranformation= It attacks mainly with its scythe. It can break apart to attack with each segment. |-|Super Tranformation= Cardian Master is one of the largest of the Master form Shifters. It resembles a knight complete with sword and shield. To shift to Master form, all 4 Caridians have to join together prior to the morph. It is one of the largest Super Transformation, standing much taller then many others. The only other possible transformation that is taller is Super Moah. History They first appeared in episode 15. They were sent to fight Elekin-kon in episode 20. Etymology Their Japanese name literally means "Red man". Trivia * The Cardians are probably meant to be a parody or homage on the Super Sentai series, whose popularity lead it to become a cultural hit series. This is notably since their "Master" form is created by the four merging together. The "Red" Super Sentai is usually also the leader and the main body/head of each series transformation. Both times they fight in their master forms, the episodes feature robots, a common enemy in Sentai-like series. *Snapper/Pink is one of the few female Time Shifters in the original Japanese dub. Category:Time Shifters